


[Vid] Stand By You

by Slazersc



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blind Kanan Jarrus, F/M, Fanvids, Love in the time of Rebellion, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slazersc/pseuds/Slazersc
Summary: "I'll be your eyes, till yours can shine ..." Kanan and Hera, fighting side by side against all odds.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bedlamsbard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedlamsbard/gifts).



Song: "Stand By You" by Rachel Platten  
Source: Star Wars Rebels, up to the Season 3 episode Hera's Heroes

Embedded video:

  


YouTube page: [Star Wars Rebels - Stand By You](https://youtu.be/9GbsKMlo8pA)


End file.
